


Acquainted with Loneliness

by Burningchaos



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas isn't one for introspection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquainted with Loneliness

  
Wind chased the snow; driving it, playing with it, abandoning it at will. It was entertainment of a sort if one was hard pressed for something, anything, else to do... and Thomas was.

It was to cold to nap, he wasn't hungry. Well he was but that was a slow burn that lived deep inside him, the way Justine and Harry did, and he was used to that. He lived with that. He had to; just like he would live with the scarf lying across his neck and his inability to touch it or the woman who made it.

Was he jealous?

Thomas sighed. He didn't know what he was doing, or why he was here. Here being parked outside his brother's house at two in the afternoon when he should have been at work. Canceling appointments with three of your best clients was not a way to maintain a business.

He was jealous. He shouldn't be jealous. Harry deserved a little happiness. What kind of brother was he to begrudge that?

Except he did. It wouldn't be like Susan. There was only one Susan, just like there was only one Justine. But somehow he thought Harry would always pine for Murphy; even though he'd pointed Luccio's intentions, the way he _pined_. Empty Night, he hated that word, for Harry.

Thomas berated himself. He knew better. Of course he did. This was why he was sitting in his newly trashed Hummer, thanks to his special needs brother, waiting for said brother to return home. He snorted softly.

He could live with this too. He had no other choice.


End file.
